unordinary we're a trio not a duo
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: if you've read Unordinary then you've met John and Sera the main duo of unordinary. the crippled king the ace and goddess sera but if there was a third to this duo to create a trio join Dustin Law a hight tire who hates the Society's way of the world. credit goes to Uruu-chan the creator of unordinary and to Father Kodai for allowing me to use the wire ability from Amino


_**Hello everyone bulklock coming out with a new story I hope you all. I recently came into contact on webtoons about a series called Unordinary needless to say I fell in love with the story and characters and personaly in my own opinion can't find any thing wrong with there's just nothing to criticize. so I figured I'd do and oc and throw him in with the main cast. this will not affect my other story's my main focus is still Fate Titan's unlimited blade works. but I'll update when I can. I don't own nothing except for my oc heck I don't even own his ability father Kodai from Amino does since he's the who gave me permission to use it. now on to the show!**_

**yelling and narration**

talking

_thinking_

**two years ago a man wrote a book he dedicated to his son. about a man admist a world of cripples this man only used his ability only for others Helping the weak, Saving lives and spreading wealth. spoiler he dies but it wasn't sad cacause he brought Chasity and the world became peaceful**

the woods were quite and and the leaves were beginning to lose their color as a gentle breeze carried them away till next spring.

while in a small open meadow the stood a large tombstone **here lays Oz pines a good wise and great man may he rest in peace.**in front of the grave stood a tall young man with Dark green hair and a pair of pilot goggels on his head he wore a green T-shirt and a long trench coat that was pitch black with a dark green hood sewed on to the coat. and he had a backpack hanging from his shoulders and held a small white rose in his hands. his face was young and handsome with steel grey eyes.

" hey oz it's been awhile a few weeks I think I've still got the book you gave me I been reading it a lot lately and I've got to admit you were right the world could stand to learn a thing or to from it. I know I have. oh and I've gotten at using my ability my tutor Julius says that I've finally gotten true mastery of my ability guess all private lessons have finally paid off.

and apparently my parents are sending me to some school called wellstone so I won't be back for awhile." tears were flowing from the teen's eyes as he silently chocked back a sob. " so I figured I'd vist just say hello and good bye and that I'll never forget you or the lessons you taught me you changed my life. and I'll never for get that you always talked about that one adventure the one that you looked back on and thought about how stupid you and your friends were for doing it ." the young man said as he wiped the tears away and began to smile. someday I hope to have a similar adventure with friends who will stick with me throught thick and thin. and then I'll write a book about it and it'll be a big hit just like Unordinary though hopefuly it won't be banned like it." he said with a small chuckel as he placed the rose on the ground at the base of the gravestone.

" Good by Oz watchover me." the young said as walked away from the grave

fighting back tears with a small on his face never knowing the Unordinary adventure he'd be a part of or the friends he'd make in this ordinary world filled fighting sercets hardship love and friendship he'd be apart of.

_**so that's the prologue I hoped you all enjoy but you should all check out in Unordinary its a great fantasy series that I think a lot of you will love. now as I've said this story is not my main focus and is a secondary story but it will not be forgotten just that updates won't comeout all that fast but it's not going to take like 4 month's I'll probably update maybe 2 or 3 times a month I don't know. but as always please leave a review and comment or like or fav cause that always brings a smile to my face. this Bulklock the grimhead rolling out!**_


End file.
